the hunter and the hunted
by HopeWithTheBlueMoon
Summary: Ryoma Echizen is a half vampire running from a dark past.Hidding as a boy she enters Seishun Academy hoping for security, but when she finds that her new tennis team is filled with vampires will her secrets be revealed or will she be accepted?FemRyo/Fuji
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires have been around since the beginning of time so it only makes since that the Slayers that hunt them have been around just as long. Both sides have waged a constant and bloody war against the other. Neither side gaining complete dominance and both hoping for the total annihilation of their enemies.**

**The vampires are not like the myths that people know today. They are able to walk in sunlight if they have been a vampire long enough, because the older a vampire is the stronger they are. They still need to drink blood and are not able to live without it, but if the vampire has enough control they are able to drink the blood of a human without killing them. A vampire is able to control the mind of a human. They can make a human do as they want and they are able to wipe their memories. This does not work on a slayer or a dhampiar.**

**A dhampiar is the offspring of a vampire and human. They are rare because most vampire offspring are born dead or as a human. A dhampiar has the advanced senses, reflexes, and speed of a vampire, but they are not as strong. They are much stronger compared to humans, but still no match for the strength of a vampire. A Vampire has to feed every week and sometimes twice a week while a dhampiar has to feed every two weeks unless they become extremely injured. The largest difference between a dhampiar and a vampire is their blood. A dhampiar has an ancient powerful magic in their blood. As a result of this if a vampire were to drain them (which would kill them) that vampire would become extremely powerful. This is why both vampires and Slayers have hunted them to near extinction. The vampires for gain and the Slayers to prevent that gain.**

**The only way to kill a vampire is by putting something through their heart (bullet, arrow, dagger, ect.), beheading them, or having their blood drained (done by another vampire). You can use these methods to kill a dhampiar, but they can also be killed if they are injured severely enough or by loss of blood (like a human).**

'I hate planes' was the single thought that dominated the young girl's head during the long flight. Planes are one of the worst things ever invented. It was just a hollow tin can for crying out loud!!! At the moment she was pretending to sleep so the annoyingly cheerful stewardess would leave her alone. What was wrong with that lady anyway? I wouldn't be surprised if her face was permanently stuck in that perky smile.

I had my chair in the reclining position and my white hat, which was covering my newly cut, black hair that had a natural green tint to it, was covering my closed eyes. I was still sad at the loss of my hair. A couple days ago it had hung in curly rings down my back but now it was styled in a short boy cut. Unfortunately, it was necessary to complete my disguise as a boy. As a girl I would be easier to find, but as a boy… well you get the picture. My baggy red shorts and large, loose fitting white long sleeved shirt helped to disguise my true gender. I had no problem with the clothes. They were comfortable, but the bandages I now had to use to bind my chest were irritating.

If that stupid slayer hadn't discovered my location I would still be with my family not flying half way around the world, alone, to this god forsaken place called Japan (no offence intended to anyone or to Japan!!!) with my father and mother going into hiding somewhere else. I may never see them again. That was the root of my sadness. Even though Nanjiro was perverted and Rinko was too strict at times I love them both sooo much. Now I have to trade the happy, love filled home I have always known for a lonely apartment. Doesn't that sound awesome (sarcasm intended)!!!

The last time I saw my parents was filled with tears. Even my father, who was a warrior at heart, could do nothing but embrace me and shed silent tears. Hoping that we would see each other again, but knowing that there was a good chance that would never happen. We both knew it was a miracle that our family had stayed together as long as we had.

Now I had new papers saying that my name was Ryoma Echizen. Kate Thompson no longer existed and it was all the fault of that slayer…

_Flashback_

_I was walking down a deserted street, heading home after tennis practice. The extreme heat caused every other sane person to hide inside with their air conditioners on full blast. I hate the heat. It was so uncomfortable and always put my tennis coach in a bad mood. She then seemed to make it her duty to make everyone on the team as miserable as she was. The saying misery loves company comes to mind. To put the icing on the cake my lazy father forgot to pick me up today. I guess I will just have to let it slip to mom where dad's latest stash of porn magazines are… it was during this thought that I suddenly felt the magical presence of a slayer and heard the thwack of a crossbow after it releases an arrow._

_My senses quickly located the arrow and registered that its target was my heart. Damn there is no way I am going to be able to dodge that arrow completely… This is gonna hurt I thought as I lunged to the side and the arrow went through the spot above my heart and slightly below my shoulder. My training quickly kicked in and I rolled with the shot pulling out my two daggers that I had hidden under the back of my shirt in the process and ending in a crouched position. The arrow hurt like a bitch but that was the last thing on my mind as I saw a man dressed in black step into my line of sight from behind a building._

_I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I felt the full blast of his magical power rush over me. This was a man who had done many horrible things in his life and would no doubt go on to do many more after he was finished with me. I had to fight my natural instinct to run as the man took a step in my direction. His dead silver eyes assessing me in a way that only a killer could. I was mentally cursing the fact that I had forgotten to grab my swords this morning because I had been running late. Mental note: if I get out of here alive I swear to always carry my swords with me wherever I go. _

_Smirking at me the man says "And what are you planning to do with those butter knifes you little half breed? You better put those away before you hurt yourself." He then started laughing like he had made the funniest joke in the world. _

_It was the sound of his laugh that finally pushed me over the edge. This whole situation had been calling to the warrior in my blood. It was the part of me that put my complete focus on the fight not on trivial thoughts like pain and exhaustion. It was a primal urge that only people who had fought to the death have ever felt. I could feel everything around me from the slayer standing 37 feet and 6 inches away from me to the gentle breeze. My fear was instantly extinguished and the blood lust (both physical and psychological) that took its place was a thrilling replacement. All that mattered was the thrill of the fight. I would do anything to win. My dad had told me stories about vampire warriors who could enter this state at will and had been training me to do the same. I still needed something to give me the final push but when that happened my enemy had better watch out. Thank you father. This did not guarantee victory by any means, but at least now I was fighting with everything I had._

"_These butter knives are all I need to kill you and what exactly are you wearing. You DO know it's the middle of summer right? Who wears all black in the middle of 98 degree heat? You really must have a death wish." I casually brought my hand up to the arrow sticking out of me and pulled it out. I managed to hold my grimace inside. I refuse to show him any weakness. Instead I raised my eyebrow. Taunting him with a look I threw the bloody arrow at a little tree that stood about half way between us. Easily embedding the arrow in the middle of it. Kate one slayer zero. Yay me._

_His smirk turned into a snarl as he aimed his crossbow at me again firing almost instantly. Was he retarded? Did he really think I would stand there like an idiot and let myself get shot again? Fooled me once shame on me but I'll be damned if I get hit with the same trick again. Now that I'm expecting his shot there is no way I am letting him hit me again._

_Sensing that the trajectory of the arrow was aimed at my heart once again I easily dodged. The movement opening the wound on my shoulder that had finally stopped bleeding. My white shirt was quickly becoming soaked with my blood. Man that was never going to come out! What a day to wear white._

_I dodged several other arrows as he continually fired at me. Though my speed and reflexes were good I knew I would not be able to keep this up forever. I was barely dodging the arrows now. If I slow down even a little bit I would be hit again. I needed a plan. My body went on auto pilot as my brain and senses worked together trying to figure out a plan of action. _

_That's when I saw it, a small ally between two buildings. The only problem is it was located between me and the slayer. That would mean moving closer to the slayer. I would have to do this just right or my crazy plan would never work._

_Very subtly (I think that is how you spell it) I started moving closer to the ally with each dodge until I was close enough to dive into the ally. As expected the slayer ran after me. Listening for his heavy steps getting closer and closer I had my daggers in both hands positioned to throw as soon as I saw him at the head of the ally. I got a glimpse of him and I let my daggers fly aiming instinctually for the heart and stomach._

_Realizing it was an ambush he dove back behind the building at the last possible moment. The only damage was the deep cut he got on his arm as one of my daggers nicked him. _

"_YOU BITCH!!!" he yelled as he stepped around the building and fired his last arrow at me. There was no room for me to dodge so the arrow pierced my side, nailing me to the ally wall behind me. The pain was like fire as I slumped over, but in spite of that I was secretly watching those black boots walking closer to me. When the boots stopped in front of me I felt a rough hand grab my hair, yanking my head up. Making my look into the silver eyes of the killer. _

"_Your little plan failed you stupid half breed." He said with a seer. "And now you will die." _

_I could feel his hot breath on my face as he reached behind himslef for the sword that was harnessed to his back. _

"_That's what you think." I said as I thrust the arrow that I had hidden up my sleeve into his throat. I had grabbed the arrow from the tree right before I dove into the ally (the one she had thrown there earlier). The arrow had started this I felt that it was only natural that it should finish it. The slayer released me at once and tried to yank the arrow out, but he only succeeded in pushing it in farther and breaking off the shaft. He quickly collapsed next to me spilling his life blood over the dirty cement. _

"_They others will come for you and I will see you in Hell…" were his last whispered words as his life left his body seeming to take my blood lust with it. In its place was an exhaustion that seemed to reach my very soul._

_I pulled the arrow out of my side tossing it out of my way and just sat there breathing heavily for several minutes. Images from the fight running through my brain. Leading him into the ally was the only choice. If I had waited for him to run out of arrows he would have used that big broad sword on his back and then I would have really been in trouble. Sword vs. dagger I wonder who would win? I needed him to think that I was defenseless and cornered._

_I very carefully pulled myself up gasping for breath as my side and shoulder rebelled at the idea of movement. I limped/dragged myself to my tennis bag that I had dropped at the beginning of the fight and quickly found my cell phone. Pulling it out I dialed the familiar number and prayed that my lazy father was near the phone…_

_End Flashback_

I gripped the two swords that were leaning against the empty seat next to mine, their comforting weight calming me down. They were in a long and thin looking duffle bag. I always carried them with me now. With a little magic they were easy to slip past security.

I really need to stop thinking all of these depressing thoughts. Instead I should be thinking about what my new school is going to be like. Seishun Academy… I hope they have a strong tennis team…

* * *

i am still kind of new to this writting thing so please be nice when you review!!! hope you at least enjoyed the story line!!! there will be other chapters soon so if you enjoyed it there is going to be more


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis**

**Sorry it took so long I have been busy doing homework and sports. I hope you enjoy it!!**

**FYI: in this story Ryoma is 15 and she is going to be a Junior in high school, she was moved up a grade after taking the entrance exams (I do not know how Japanese schools work so I am basing mine off of a regular 4 year American high school). Momo and Kaido are juniors. The rest are all seniors. Ryoma does take senior English. **

**English**

_Ring…Ring…_

The small figure in the bed moaned and tugged the pillow over her head trying to block out the annoying sound.

_Ring…ring…_

Why did I set my stupid alarm clock for this early again? It took me a few seconds but the answer finally came to me. Oh ya… I have school. Can you tell I'm a morning person?

Sighing I gave up on trying to go back to sleep and chose to throw the pillow across the room instead. Hearing a meow in protest of the early hour I glance down to see Karupin glaring at the annoyingly loud alarm clock. She's as much of a morning person as I am.

Glancing at my alram clock I realized two things at once. Mornings sucked (even though I knew this already it became reinforced) and I am so totally going to be late for school.

Jumping out of bed I quickly decided to veto the shower and ran a hand through my hair instead. Running to my closet I shifted through the mess as fast as possible and found my school uniform. I rapped my chest and right forearm and added a sleeveless black shirt and white long sleeve shirt over it. I didn't even bother to button up my uniform in my rush to leave the apartment.

Grabbing my tennis bag and long duffle bag that contained my swords I ran out the door and down the street hoping against hope that the bus had not left. At first it seemed that my payers where answered when I saw the bus stopped at the corner but my happiness was short lived.

The bus started to drive away while I was running after it. I tried shouting "Wait! Stop!" but it didn't work. The bus didn't magically slow down and stop for me. I could see the bus driver looking at my through his mirrors, laughing his fool head off. Could this day get any worse? I thought with a frown as I started the four mile walk to my new school. First I wake up late and now I find out that my bus driver is a complete jerk.

I had walked about half a mile when I felt the sudden presence of a vampire behind me. Tensing I turned around ready for whatever attack would come. How was I discovered this fast? I scanned the street for a threat and was met with the sight of a boy with spiky black hair riding a bike at top speed in my direction. When our eyes met his widened in shock and he shouted "HEY YOU! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" at the top of his lungs.

Unfortunately he noticed me too late. If I had been a normal human I would have been hit, but my fast reflexes allowed me to dodge the bike a split second before it struck me. The guy tried to avoid hitting me by turning and stopping but he ended up in a skid and lost control of the bike. Both him and his bike crashed into a bush a couple yards away from our almost collision.

I started to run towards him to make sure he was okay. I had braced myself against the smell of blood but found that it was unnecessary. When I got close to him I was shocked to realize that the sense of vampire I had been feeling was coming from him. He was the vampire. That explained why there was no blood. It would take a lot more than a little crash to injure a vampire. Slowing down I approached him with more caution. If he was going to attack me I was not going to be taken by surprise.

On hearing my approach the vampire looked up at me and while jumping to his feet started to apologize. "I am so so so sorry. I was not looking were I was going. Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I'm late for school and was distracted…" he seemed sincere. I'm a very good judge of people and this vampire didn't seem to mean me any harm. It was at that moment that I realized he had no idea that I was a dhampiar… that was the only good thing to come out of this. At least now I know that the tattoo works…

_Flashback (after the attack from the slayer but before she left America)_

_I was sitting in a circle of candles. A simple pentagram drawn from my blood surrounding me. My father stood outside of the circle staring at me, watching my every move. He knew the dangers of the ritual I was about to perform, but he also knew the results if I did it correctly. Even if he wanted to stop me he would not dare now. I was too deep in the ancient magic. _

_The pentagram called all of the elements to me. It was a rush. I could feel the power in my soul. As the power met its peak I took out my dagger and cut a deep slash into my right forearm. I started saying the words of an ancient language, thanking the elements, and telling them what I wanted of them. Then I felt all of the elements, all of the power that had been inside of me, rush inside of the gash. Neither my face nor my tone wavered, but it took all of my control and will power. The pain was the most severe that I have ever suffered. It ranked even higher than the arrows of the slayer. _

_After a couple minutes of agony the pentagon gave a faint glow and disappeared along with the elements and the gash on my arm. In place of the gash was a new tattoo. The tattoo had intricate designs that looked almost like barbed wire with daggers pointing inward (think of the tattoo that zero has in vampire knight). This new tattoo was meant to hide my magical signature from others. With this tattoo my identity as a dhampiar would be kept secret. Any vampire or slayer near me would only sense and smell a human._

_End Flashback_

I was brought back to the present when I realized the vampire had stopped blabbering about how sorry he was. When I looked him in the face I realized his attention was on my uniform now.

"Do you go to Seishun Academy?" He asked curiously.

That's when it dawned on me that we were wearing the same uniform and he had a tennis bag with him. Great I go to school with a blood sucking, tennis playing, vampire. My day is in the toilet.

**Momo's prov**

No one woke me up this morning so I ended up rushing out the door. I knew I would not make the bus and running would have caught too much unwanted attention because I'm so much faster than a normal human so I had to ride my bike and then to top off my horrendous morning I almost killed a kid because I was daydreaming while riding.

That stupid kid! I don't think I hit him, but he was so small I might have squashed him and not noticed. I guess not, there's the kid coming towards me now. Thank goodness he's okay. If he had been killed that would focus some very unwanted attention on me and Tezuka Buchou would have killed me. I shivered at the thought of facing his wrath.

Bringing my mind back to the situation I noticed with relief that the brat doesn't seem hurt. Bracing myself for the smell of blood I took a deep breath hoping to gauge his injuries. Nothing. That is one lucky kid. I didn't even notice him move out of the way.

Jumping up from my spot in the bushes I started apologizing over and over again. I even asked if he was hurt (even though I knew he wasn't). All the while examining the kid from head to toe. He was small with a white cap on his head that covered short hair. His body looked like that of a grade school kid, but his face was almost angelic. Smooth, pale skin, with amazing gold eyes.

Looking into his eyes I saw a wariness that I have seen in few others. The kid looked like he was going to run if I made a sudden movement. Weird, last time I checked I didn't look THAT scary. Taking another sniff of the air I reassured myself that the kid was only a human. There was no way that he could know that I was a vampire. So what was scaring him so badly? No scared was the wrong word. He just looked…ready for anything. Did he think that I was going to attack him?

What was the kid doing here at this time of day anyway? Shouldn't he be at school by now? Taking another look at his uniform I was shocked to discover that he went to my school. I asked just to make sure. I know I've never seen this kid before in my life.

"Do you go to Seishun Academy?"

I didn't think he was going to answer me. He was silent for a while but after giving me a strange look he finally answered.

"Ya I'm a new student." He finally looked at my uniform and his eyes widened as he noticed that it was the same one he was wearing.

That explains why I haven't seen him before. He must be running late. Darn, that means I'm going to have to babysit the brat until we get to the school. I am his sempia after all.

"Well we had better get going or the principle will skin us alive."

I said as I looked down at my bike. I started to mentally curse as I realized it was ruined. I had landed on it so now the whole frame was bent at an unnatural angle. Did I do something to piss off a god today or what? Why did all this crap have to happen to me?

Looking up from the damage I spotted the kid a couple feet away from me already walking in the direction of the school.

"Hey wait for me!"

Grabbing my tennis bag I hurried after him, leaving my bike behind. This kid was already starting to be a thorn in my side, but I have to give him some credit, not many people have the guts to act that way towards me. Human's normally have the natural instinct to respect and fear us, even if their conscious minds do not realize what their subconscious already knows. He might prove to be interesting in the future...

**Ryoma Prov**

I wanted to bang my head against a wall as the vampire caught up with me. I was hoping that he would have left me alone, but no. It seems that this vampire I stumbled onto was talkative oh joy aren't I lucky.

We walked mostly in silence traveling about half way with no words spoken between us. I had no problems with this. I was not a sociable person to begin with and this situation I got myself into was definitely not going to make me any more so.

I could tell the vampire next to me was getting anxious. He kept glancing uneasily in my direction thinking I wouldn't notice. What an idiot. Though I have to admit it was kind of fun making him nervous. I almost busted out laughing as he glanced at me again. Thinking over this whole situation it was kind of funny. The whole reason I am here is to escape being killed by the Slayers and discovered by the vampires and here I was walking casually to school with a vampire. Gees if my father ever found out about this he would be laughing his head off.

**Momo Prov**

What is wrong with this brat. He hasn't said one word to me this whole trip and now he has been smiling at nothing for the last couple minutes. All this silence is making my antsy. I need to break this now.

"So… what's your name? Mine is Takeshi Momoshiro but you can call me Momo."

"Ryoma Echizen"

"Why are you running so late today?"

"My alarm clock broke."

"Why didn't your parents wake you up?"

"They're not home."

Gees what is with this kid and his short answers? It's like pulling teeth. Maybe I should try again.

"You know that school started 2 weeks ago right? Why are you starting so late?"  
"I just moved here."

"From?"

"Far Away."

Trying to find a new topic I noticed his tennis bag.

"So you play tennis?"

Rolling his eyes Ryoma looked at me like I was a complete idiot. "No I just carry around a tennis bag because I like how it looks. You nimrod yes I play tennis."

"Hey brat is that any way to treat your sempia?"

"My sempia huh… and what grade are you in?" He looked me up and down and did not bother to disguise the unimpressed look in his eyes and voice as he did so.

You cocky, arrogant punk… "I'm a Junior and don't forget it."

"Really? Well good for you."

I wanted to grind my teeth together. It has been a long time since someone has talked to me like this. For the most part humans stay away from us why is he so different and why do I find myself kind of enjoying this? It was the truth. Even though I found it annoying it was also refreshing. Only my friends would ever dare speak to him like this. It has been a very long time since anyone outside of my close circle of friends has caught my interest.

**Ryoma Prov**

We finally arrived at the school after what seemed like an eternity. I turned to Momo and said in a calm and completely sarcastic tone "Well as fun as this has been could you please point me in the direction of the principal's office and then I can be on my way."

If looks could kill if would be dead right now. I wanted to roll my eyes but decided that I have pissed off the vampire enough for now.

"Go in that door over there and take a left. The principal's office is at the end."

The words themselves were fine but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to strangle me. Oh well. Hopefully I won't have to see him again anytime soon and he can cool down.

Smirking I gave him a little wave and walked into the school. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head with a small smile and head into another door. That is one weird vampire. One moment he looks like he wants to kill me and in the next moment he seems more amused than anything else.

After introducing myself to the principle he gave me my new schedule and led me to my class room. I was looking around when the teacher poked her head outside the door telling me to come in and introduce myself.

Scanning the room quickly my eyes locked onto two people in the third row. Both obviously vampires. It was that Momo guy from earlier and some scary looking bandana wearing guy. When mine and Momo's eyes met he screamed "It's you!"

Great so much for not seeing this guy anytime soon.


End file.
